


Normal

by MiriamMT



Series: Smut Gallavich OS [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Terry Milkovich, Anal Sex, Flirty Ian Gallagher, Gay Sex, Killing, M/M, Milkovich brothers - Freeform, Roommates, Sharing a Room, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Terry Milkovich Bashing, compliments, rich gallaghers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Mickey and Mandy are put into a foster home after their dad was put into prison yet again. The new foster family is a couple and the girl's siblings. Mickey has to share a room with the openly gay brother, who doesn't make a secret out of the fact, that he likes him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Smut Gallavich OS [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	1. Normal 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in season 3 Mandy said about her mother:  
> "Like my mom? 13 with my brother on her hip, 12 when she was pregnant"  
> Always thought it was Mickey, but if the other brothers all have the same mom, it was one of them. But then I thought... the mom was 12 when she got pregnant... but in s1 where Mickey is 17 the dad looks like 50, I guess. So, what... he was like 30 when their mom got pregnant with 12? That explains why Terry "mistakes" teenage Mandy for her dead mom...

Mickey's childhood was pure hell.  
His father was a violent man, especially when he was drunk or high.  
His mother was... innocent. Beautiful, but helpless.  
She was 13 when she gave birth to Mickey's brother Joey.  
The children were always told, how noble and good Terry was for sticking around. Not many men would've done this.  
But Terry was thirty back then, he had a house and an ongoing drug business and a big name to pass on to his sons.

Mickey's mother gave birth to his brother Jamie a year later, three years later came Colin, a year later Iggy and two years later Mickey. Two years after Mickey his only sister was born - Mandy.  
His mother died at age 27, shortly after Mickey's 7th birthday.

The children were always taught, how noble and good Terry was for sticking around.  
The children were never taught, that this didn't give him the right to beat their mother or his children.  
The children were never taught, that it wasn't right, that a 30 year old knocked up a 13 year old.  
The children were never taught, that a woman screaming and begging to stop and crying during sex, wasn't normal nor okay.  
The children were never taught, that it wasn't normal that children were afraid of their dad, or that a father beat his children and wife or that it wasn't normal for children to find their mother's bloody corpse after they come home from school.

This was normality for the Milkoviches.

After their mother's death they were sent into foster families for the first time.

And that's when Mickey got it.  
Those other children weren't beaten up every day, they weren't afraid of their dad and didn't need to comfort their beaten mom every day. Their normality was a whole different world.  
And Mickey hated the other children for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey stood in front of Mandy in a protective manner, while cops dragged Terry out of the house again.

Mickey was fifteen by now, his little sister held on to him tightly.  
"They've got a bitch from the DCFS with them", Iggy whispered.  
Mickey's face scrunched up. He hated nothing more than the foster families.

There were only two kinds: the one's that did it for the money and couldn't give less shit about them or used them (for work, if they were lucky, but sometimes Mandy would come back more traumatised than she already was) and the one's that tried to be so nice it sucked. They just showed off their good families, their normal, their not completely ruined minds.

The DCFS got Iggy, Mickey and Mandy, the other brothers were already adults and stayed home.  
"Iggy, you are too old for foster families by now, so we'll send you into a group home. Mandy and Mickey, you will be paired up this time, after all the trouble we had last year"

The trouble they had last year - Mandy had run away from the foster family immediately and had run to Mickey. No one was able to get her away from him and Mickey held her close and wouldn't let her go.  
Right now, he held Mandy's hand tightly, her body was anxiously pressed up against him.  
The DCFS seemed to have learned from last year.

"Fucking northside?", Mickey mumbled, the DCFS bitch actually heard him.  
"Not quite. But a better neighbourhood than were you grew up in. You'll see, the new family is really nice. You might even be able to stay there for longer than usual; your father will go to prison for at least a year this time. You'll like the new family, both of you."  
Mickeys heart hurt, when he felt his little sister holding his hand tighter.

They stopped at a big house.  
The DCFS lady brought them up to the front door and rang the bell.  
Mickey looked around. It wasn't some kind of villa, it looked like a normal family house, but cleaner and nicer than the ones in his neighbourhood. With a pool and even some flowers in the yard, instead of trash and dirt.

He looked up when he saw a child's face pop up behind a window. It was a little girl with red hair put into pigtails and freckles all over her face, a boy shoved her out of the way, and both tried to see the Milkoviches from the window.

Mickey glared at them - the girl hid quickly, but the boy with short brown hair looked even more interested, he seemed to be mesmerized by the dirty people with the pale skin and tattoos.

The door opened.  
"Ms Gallagher?", the DCFS lady asked.  
Ms Gallagher was a young woman with brown curls and dark eyes, she had a bright smile.  
"This are Mickey and Mandy."  
"Hello", she smiled, "Come in, come in"  
Mickey frowned at her and looked at his sister.  
The DCFS lady nudged them into the direction of the door.

Mandy hid behind her brother when they entered the house.  
"Take your shoes off, please", Ms Gallagher smiled. She led them into the living room. The house wasn't as big as Mickey thought and it actually looked quite cosy. Maybe, this weren't some stuck-up northside bitches, after all.

"So, I'm Fiona, this is my fiancé Jimmy. I have five siblings, they all live in the house. So, you're gonna bunk with them, if that's okay. Debbie- ", she looked around and suddenly the little ginger girl from the window walked into the living room, "This is my sister Debbie. I'm sorry, what was your name again?", she asked Mandy.  
"Ma-Mandy...", she whispered.  
"Mandy, you're gonna sleep in Debbie's room."

Debbie walked over to Mandy.  
"Hello Mandy, I'm Debbie. We- we can play something together, if you'd like?"  
Mandy hid further behind Mickey and looked warily at the girl.  
"She's staying with me", Mickey said to Fiona, it was the first thing the Milkovich had said to the foster family and he planned on it being the last as well.

The DCFS lady cleared her throat.  
"Ms Gallagher, over the last years, we had a lot of trouble splitting the siblings. They are very close and react aggressive when tried to be separated.", the DCFS lady explained. Fiona nodded.  
"Alright, how about, we talk about the room situation later, yeah? Are you hungry or thirsty or something?"

Mickey just kept his defensive angry face on, but Mandy nodded.  
"I'll make some lunch then, alright? Debbie, why don't you take Carl and show our guests the house?"  
Carl was the boy with the short, brown hair from the window, who right now hid in the doorway to the kitchen, he sneakily looked at the southside kids.

Debbie asked Mickey and Mandy to follow her, yelled at Carl, and they left the living room together.  
Jimmy led the DCFS lady outside in the meantime.

"You will like it here, don't worry. We have another younger brother. He's two and lives in Carls room. And two older brothers, Lip and Ian. They actually shared a room too, but now Lip moved to the attic because he wants more room for himself and Ian complained about the girls Lip would bring into the room. That's why you are supposed to sleep in Ian's room as long as you're here", she said the last part directly to Mickey.  
They walked up the stairs.

"Are those real tattoos?", Carl asked him and marvelled at his knuckles.  
Mickey looked down to him.  
"Yeah", he answered slightly confused as to why he should have fake tattoos on his knuckles.  
"Cool", Carl exclaimed.

Debbie rolled her eyes at her little brother.  
She walked them through a hallway and showed them Carl and Liam's room, then Debbie's.  
"This is my room. You could sleep in my bed, if you want, Mandy, I can sleep on the couch. And we can play with my dolls or outside or go into the pool. Whatever you want. You don't need to be afraid"

"We're Milkoviches. We're not fucking afraid.", Mickey said.  
Debbie bit her lip and took a step away from Mickey.

"What is it like to live in the southside?", Carl asked suddenly.  
"It's shit"  
"We're from the southside too", Debbie said, "We just moved here a few years ago. Carl just can't remember living there. But Fi always said, it was a really shitty neighbourhood."  
"Yeah, right", Mickey sneered.

Debbie finished the tour through the house in Ian's room. Everything was so cleaned up, they probably licked the house clean as soon as they knew, the Milkoviches would come.  
"This is Ian's room.", she said and opened the door.

Mickey's breath faltered.  
There was a big rainbow flag hanging above the bed. Posters on the wall from army stuff, musicians, but also a half-naked male model.

Mickey was so shocked, that he took a step back, almost stumbling over his sister, that stood behind him.  
This Ian was gay.  
Ian was gay, and he was so open and okay with it, that he had a big rainbow flag over his bed! Like it wasn't a big deal, like it wasn't something he had to hide!

Mickey was gay.  
If his father would find out about it, he would kill Mickey himself.  
If Mickey would hang up a rainbow flag, or just a fucking poster of a half-naked guy, his father would first set it and then him on fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey and Mandy sat at the Gallagher's dining table. Debbie and Carl sat across from them.  
Fiona had made some pasta.  
"We usually don't have a warm lunch, but it must be a hard day for you, so you should eat. We'll just have something small for dinner then."

When Mandy and Mickey didn't take some of the food themselves - if they would've dared something like that in their house they would've gone to bed without dinner - Fiona put some of it on their and her siblings' plates.  
"Eat up", she grinned.

Mandy and Mickey actually ate a lot, both couldn't remember the last time they had a homecooked meal. It was probably from back then, when their mom was still alive.

Halfway through lunch, the front door opened, and two laughing guys came into the room.  
Mickey looked up and his heart stopped for a second.  
One of them was a tall, pale boy, around Mickey's age. He had orange-red hair slightly brushed up in the front, light eyes and freckles across his face. His face was lit up by a bright grin. He was fucking attractive! (Season2)

The ginger carried a black toddler in his arms and next to him walked a dude with blonde locks.  
They both stopped when they saw the foreign faces at their table.  
"Ian, Lip, you're back. Come, sit down, have some lunch", Fiona said and took the baby from her brother.

"Mickey, Mandy, these are my other brothers, Lip, Ian and little Liam."  
Ian noticed Mickey staring at him and looked at him, causing the Milkovich to look away quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the evening Mandy eventually agreed on watching a movie with Debbie but only if Mickey would be there too.  
Carl joined them too, because he thought Mickey was cool and wanted to talk more about tattoos and the Southside -not that Mickey would be anything close to talkative.

Mickey didn't pay any attention to the movie, but at least Mandy seemed to have a good time...

Mickeys phone vibrated in his jeans pocket.  
**Colin was calling**

"Hey Mands, I have to get this one real quick, alright?" He whispered and after she nodded, he got up from the couch and left for the hallway.

"Yo Colin"  
"Mick, you and Mandy alright?"  
"Yeah, yeah they put us in some north side shithole. We'll be okay. Heard something from Iggy?"  
"I know where he is, but they didn't let him keep his phone. He's alright though. Some of his friends live there and they know how to smuggle girls in"  
Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Hey, uhm... the DCFS skank said something like we have to stay here until dad comes back what could be longer than usual."  
"Yeah, we'll wait until we know for how long dad will be gone. Then we work on a plan to get you all out. The minute something goes wrong, or you suspect one of them being a perv, ring me up alright? You know, when Mandy goes all quiet and doesn't want to touch you? Get out of the house!"  
"I know that better than you, shithead, I told you about that!", Mickey hung up.

The Milkovich leaned against the wall and sighed.  
He heard Debbie talking to Mandy in the next room and closed his eyes for a moment. He wished, his sister could have a normal friend for once. But those northside kids... yeah, they just pitied them.  
They were here because their family was fucked up, that was probably the only thing they would ever see.

He opened his eyes again and spotted the redheaded Gallagher boy a few steps away.  
"Hey, it's Mickey, right?", Ian asked and stepped closer.  
"Yeah", he was angry at the ginger. Stupid faggot was allowed to tell everyone he liked dick, spoiled northside assfucker!

"You gonna sleep in my room, huh?", Ian bit his lip slightly and looked him up and down, "I'm a lucky man"  
Mickey just stared at him with wide eyes and opened mouth.  
"Don't worry, won't touch you if you don't want it, but...", he grinned cheekily at him, "I bet those lips look great stretched around a cock"

Was the guy fucking flirting with him?  
He was southside, he could beat him to death within five minutes and this guy flirted with him? Just like that - no shame. As if there was nothing wrong with it.

"If you say something like that again, I'll crack your skull on the sidewalk", he growled.  
"Tell me, if you change your mind", he grinned and backed off again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first night in the Gallagher house, there was no way Mandy would stay alone in Debbie's room, but Fiona also didn't want a fifteen year old boy sleeping in her little sister's room.  
Kind of hypercritical, in Mickeys eyes, since her brother told him so bluntly, he would like to see his mouth on his cock.

So, Fiona agreed on setting up some pillows and blankets in the living room, Mandy slept on the couch and Mickey was more than okay with sleeping on the soft, fluffy carpet.

Ian kept flirting with him.  
He always looked at him obviously, let his eyes wander over Mickeys face and his shoulders and his arms and Mickey could feel him looking at his ass whenever he walked away.

When they crossed each other in the hallway, Ian fucked him with his eyes, Mickey could feel it, he sometimes even made it to 'accidently' touch him while they passed each other.

He sometimes made it to sit next to him during dinner (What upset Carl since he wanted to sit next to the thug) - Mickey could feel him staring and he was so fucking tense when he was so close to Ian, he could barely eat.

And the worst part was - Mickey wasn't sure if he liked it.  
He wanted to hate it, he wanted to tell him to fuck off and he wanted to beat him up with a baseball bat because why the fuck should all of this be so easy for him while Mickey had to hide his whole identity from the world?

But his first impulse was always to go for it. His first impulse was to smash their lips together and push him up against a wall to kiss him passionately. His first impulse was to let the Gallagher fuck him bend over the rail of his balcony while he had a great view over the city.

Mickey woke up slowly to the smell of coffee.  
He opened his eyes and panicked for a second when he looked at an empty couch.  
He sat up and looked around, only to see Ian sit on another couch, two coffee mugs in his hands.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead" he smiled, Mickey couldn't deal with the silly ginger right now, he searched through the room with his eyes. His brain too scared and too tired to think properly.  
"Oh, Mandy's upstairs playing with Debbie. They didn't want to wake you up. Coffee?" He handed him one of the mugs.

Mickey took it warily and took a sip looking at the Gallagher.  
"For how long were you sitting there already?"  
"A few minutes. You don't look like such an aggressive thug when you sleep, it's downright adorable."

Mickey was about to throw the mug with the hot liquid at him.  
"On the other hand, you looking at me like you're not sure whether to beat me up or to fuck me is really hot"

"Fuck off" he growled and drank his coffee.  
"Since Mandy seems to be okay to spend time with Debbie now, you can sleep in my room tonight, huh?"

"Just because she plays with Debbie doesn't mean I can leave her alone at night, you idiot. Besides, I'm not gonna sleep in your room just so you can crawl up to me at night and poke me with your faggot cock"  
"Oh, you didn't notice me doing that the last three nights already?" He grinned cheekily.

Mickey scooted away from the ginger.  
"Hey, just a joke. I'm not a sicko, Mick. Like I said, not gonna touch you if you don't want it. Just tell me when you're ready." He winked and got up to leave him alone again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mandy was brave.  
Mandy was strong.  
Maybe too much for her own good sometimes.

After staying at the house for 2 weeks Mandy was ready to sleep in Debbie's room - after she walked from Debbie's to Ian's room 3 times testing out how long she needs to get to Mickey just in case.

Mickey lay on the abandoned bed in the gingers room that worked as sofa or trashcan for Ian and used to belong to Lip.

"You can also have my bed if you'd prefer that" Ian smiled at him, "Or we could... you know, share it."

Mickey had just looked at him angrily and dropped his stuff on the spare bed.

Later that night, when Mickey said good night to Mandy and reassured her that he was just in the next room, he sat on the bed and stared at Ian.  
The Ginger went through his phone, looking at Instagram pages of GayPornstars, Mickey guessed.  
He gathered that from googling the guy on Ian's poster - he was a gay porn actor.

"You're staring at me" Ian said not taking his eyes off his phone.  
"Just plan on how to kill you if you touch me while I sleep."

Ian looked at him and grinned.  
"You know, that I know, you're gay right?"  
"I'm fucking not! I could bash your head in just for saying that!"  
Ian scoffed unimpressed.

"You looked at me like you wanted me to fuck you bend over the dinner table the first time you saw me. Besides, if you weren't at least a bit into me, you would've already beat me up like you said you would"

Mickey looked at the rainbow flag above Ian's bed.  
"Fuck you" he growled.  
"That a threat or a to do list?"

Mickey shook his head.  
"I'm done with this", he got up from the bed, "I'm gonna sleep on the couch, downstairs"  
"What abound Mandy?"  
Mickey turned around to the smugly grinning Gallagher.  
"I sleep on the floor in the hallway then"

Ian got up from his bed and quickly put himself between Mickey and the door.  
"Hey, wait, alright? Sleep here, you slept on the floor for long enough."  
"Yeah? Your floor is more comfortable then my bed at home, so let me through"

Ian bit his lip and looked at him in a less creepy way than before.  
"I get it, I'm too blunt. Let me try again; you are really attractive, and I think you're an amazing person from how you are with your sister alone. You've got the most attractive face I've ever seen and your eyes are like they only exist in fanfiction", Ian chuckled and bit his bottom lip, "Your arms are toned really nicely, I wondered, if it comes from pulling weights or beating people up.", he smiled at the Milkovich, "And... you've got really nice legs, if I might add."

Mickey was startled by the sudden compliments, he avoided his eyes and looked at his feet instead.  
"Throwing compliments won't make me allow you to fuck me", he mumbled.  
"So far, it seems to be working better than trying my usual way of telling you how much I want to fuck you, so... But it's not just empty compliments, I mean it."

Mickey rolled his eyes.  
"So, you sleep here tonight? I swear not to molest you in any way. And I'm not gonna tell anyone that you like being complimented."  
Mickey sighed and turned around to drop down on the spare bed again.  
"And it comes from beating people up", he told him, and Ian grinned at him before lying down in his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Mickey and Mandy had breakfast while most of the Gallagher kids were already out.  
The front door opened and closed, and Ian came in, wearing a damp, sweaty tank top and running pants.  
"Morning", he grinned.  
"Where's Debbie?", Mandy asked quietly.

"Doctors, Fiona took Liam, Carl and Debbs to some routine check-up stuff, they'll be back in an hour and Debbie can play with you again.", Ian explained and got himself some water from the kitchen and sat down next to Mickey.

Mandy got up to clean her dishes up.  
Ian leaned over to Mickey.  
"You look beautiful this morning, with your hair all messed up", he whispered.  
"You smell", Mickey answered and ate his cereal.  
"Ran six miles."  
"It's not even nine o'clock, are you mental?"  
"Care to get under the shower with me?", Ian asked innocently which just caused Mickey to turn away and eat his breakfast.

"Alright, blue eyes, I'll shower on my own... you mind if I think about you?"  
"Knock it off", he growled.  
"It's sad that I'm better at the sexual flirting than the compliments, huh? But I'll practice, promise", Mandy came back into the room and Ian got up to take a shower.

Mickey looked after him and bit his bottom lip. Mickey was bottom and he wanted to be fucked by Gallagher, but damn his ass was nice...

"What were you and Ian talking about?"  
"Nothing", Mickey mumbled.  
"When will we go home?"

Mickey looked at his sister.  
"I thought, you liked it here? Did something happen? Did someone try to touch you?", he asked concerned.  
"No", she sat down next to him, "Debbie's really nice to me. So is Fiona, and I like the food. But I miss Iggy and Colin and Jamie and Joey. And I miss our neighbourhood and our house."  
"Hey, say the word and I take you back. But here we get food and warm water and so far, we don't have to work, and no one has touched you, right?"

"Yeah, but you usually don't like staying at those houses, right?"  
Mickey smiled, "Mands, this isn't about me. Put yourself first once in your life, okay? You like it here? Enjoy it. Be a happy girl for once, play with Debbie."  
"I'm thirteen, I'm not a little girl anymore"  
"Well, you didn't had the chance to really live from eight to thirteen, try to get that time back."  
Mandy nodded, "You do too"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And you're really okay with going alone, Mands?", Mickey asked.  
Mandy nodded.  
"I'm not alone, a bunch of rich people are with me, Mick"  
Mickey nodded.

Fiona and Jimmy were taking the kids to the movies and invited Mandy and Mickey to come with them. Mickey didn't want to, but Mandy did, she's never been to the movies before.  
So, Mickey was this close to forcing himself to go with them, but Mandy made the decision, that she could do that on her own with Debbie and Carl, like a normal little girl.

Mickey sat on the couch and watched the Gallagher's and Mandy getting ready and eventually leaving the house.  
He stared at the door nervously even after they were gone.

After about thirty minutes, Lip and Ian came downstairs.  
"Don't bring her over, alright? The attic is directly above my room and I don't need to hear you banging some bitch"  
"No worries, her parents are out of the country right now... we're gonna bang in every room of her house", Lip grinned and left the house within a minute.

Ian flopped down on the couch next to Mickey.  
"So... we've got the whole house to ourselves..."  
Mickey looked at the ginger. He sat across from him, sprawled out on the couch, legs opened wide, head tipped back, showcasing his neck and his shoulders, his visible collarbones under the tank top he was wearing. For a fifteen-year old he really was something... probably all the ROTC training.

Mickey couldn't handle looking at him for too long, he would give in, he was close to just go for it and kiss him, ride him on the couch.  
But when he actually wanted to do it, his dad's hate speeches came back into his mind. Then he became angry at Ian for being able to just be gay and out and proud and then he became angry at himself for even considering actually giving in into his tendencies and fuck a guy.

He was fifteen and so far, he had only given in two or three times.  
Not counting the many times, he had fingered his ass while jacking off.

Mickey got up from the couch and walked upstairs into Ian's room, he heard the Gallagher following him.  
"I don't get you, Mickey", Ian sighed standing in the doorway.  
Mickey sat on the spare bed staring up at the Rainbow flag.  
"I know, that you being gay doesn't mean, that you're automatically into me, but you are. I know it from the way you look at me... and how you look down when I compliment you. I know you want me"

"You don't know shit about me", Mickey answered coldly, still staring at the flag, "You really think, I want to be fucked, used and tossed away by some northside dude? You can fuck whoever you want, why me? You don't really want that, I'm just available. I'm the easy option. But your hands seem in good shape, so jack off and fuck off"

Ian sighed and closed his bedroom door.  
He sat down on his bed and looked at Mickey.  
It took him a while to notice where Mickey was staring at and he looked up at the flag above his bed as well.

"Being gay in the southside must be rough.", he mumbled.  
"You don't know shit about the southside."  
Ian licked his lips and stood up on his bed. He slowly took the flag off the wall and folded it loosely together before placing it on his desk.  
"Better? Seemed to make you uncomfortable."

Mickey closed his eyes and leaned his head back.  
"Do you want me?", Ian asked eventually, "You told your sister, how she didn't really have time to be a normal little girl. I think you didn't have the chance to be who you are the way you want to. Live a little, Mickey, your sister isn't home, she doesn't need you right now, you can do something _you_ want to do now."

Ian hopped down from his bed and lay down, sighing disappointed.  
Mickey watched him, watched his beautiful body moving, the pale, perfect skin, the red hair that he liked a lot.

He hesitantly got up from his bed and walked over to Ian, who didn't notice the Milkovich had moved, until he felt his body weighting the edge of the mattress down.

The ginger opened his eyes to see Mickey sitting on the edge of the bed insecurely, and sat up.  
He sat face to face with the other boy now and took his whole face in, from his long lashers over his bone structure and blue eyes to his pouty lips.  
Ian leaned in slightly and Mickey put his hand on his chest, stopping him.

"I've never let any of the guy's I've been with kiss me before", he whispered and moved his hand up into his red hair.  
Ian hesitantly leaned in again and Mickey let him kiss him.  
Mickey had one hand in his hair, wrapped his other arm around his neck and kissed back.  
They just kissed for a moment.

Mickey ran his hand through Ian's hair and straddled him without breaking the kiss.  
He sat on the redhead's lap, his legs wrapped around him and Ian let his hands wander over Mickey's back, slipping under his shirt and feeling his cool skin.

Mickey was obsessed with Ian's hair, but he also wanted to get on that body. That boy did ROTC training and ran six miles in the morning every day, so far, he had only seen his shoulders and those sexy arms out of the top, he wanted to see the rest.

He moved his hands down to Ian's shirt and pulled it up.  
They separated for a moment and Mickey removed Ian's shirt, grinning when he saw the gingers abs and his toned chest.  
"Shit, you're fifteen, try to look it, Army", he mumbled, and Ian chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss.

Within minutes Mickey's shirt and both their pants joined Ian's top on the floor.  
By now, Mickey lay on his back, Ian lay on top of him, their bodies touching seemingly everywhere and their crotches rubbing together.  
Mickey could feel the Gallagher's hard-on through his briefs and if it already felt this big under the fabric, this was gonna be fun.

Ian stopped kissing him for a moment, his hands kept running down his body, paying some attention to his nipples.  
"You sure you want this?"  
"What, you spent all this time trying to get me into your bed and now you wanna chicken out on me?", Mickey mocked him, "You better fuck me good Gallagher, now, before your family comes home"

Ian nodded grinning and leaned down again, getting another messy kiss that was all tongue and want and impatience while tugging both their boxers down.  
The redhead quickly opened one of the drawers on his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"You already bottomed before, right?", he reassured himself quickly, while pushing Mickey's legs up, getting a good view on the Milkovich's ass.  
"Yeah, yeah, just get to it. Or do you really think your flirting and eyefucking did nothing to me the past weeks, freckles?"  
Ian smiled at him, "I think I'm finally getting to see the real Mickey."

He coated his fingers in lube and pushed one into the Milkovich.  
Mickey bit his lip and closed his eyes.  
It's been a while since his ass got any attention from anyone and alone the thought of getting fingered and fucked afterwards made him excited.

Ian kissed the insides of his thighs while pushing his finger in and out of Mickey, after a short while he added a second one, making Mickey throw his head back on the pillow.  
The Gallagher crooked his fingers, pushed them in and out, scissored them, drawing low noises from Mickey. With the other hand he grabbed Mickey's juicy thigh.  
He didn't lie, when he said Mickey had nice legs.

He worked a third finger into Mickey and at the same time he sucked a dark purple hickey into his inner thigh, making Mickey groan louder than before.  
The ginger crawled up to him and kissed him again, while fingering him.  
"If I can go back to complimenting you real quick, your lips are phenomenal", he grinned.  
Mickey chuckled.

"You already got me in bed, you can stop trying to seduce me now"  
"Just telling the truth", Ian whispered, "Ready?"  
"Yeah, finally get to it", Ian pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom from the bedside table.  
"You always that impatient?" the ginger chuckled.

Mickey wanted to answer with some smart ass comment, but Ian pulled his fingers out of him and pushed the tip of his dick in, causing Mickey to moan and throw his head back on the pillow.  
Ian eased himself into Mickey inch for inch until he bottomed out.  
"Fuck", Mickey panted.  
"You good?"  
"You need to stop asking questions and start fucking me", Mickey panted, tugging gently on Ian's red hair.

Ian started moving his hips and thrusted in and out of the Milkovich. After not even a minute Mickey demanded "Faster"  
"You're a bossy bottom, aren't you?", Ian chuckled and fucked into him faster, kissing down his neck.

Mickey dug his finger into Ian's broad shoulders, took in his greenish eyes and his fiery hair and that defined body pressed on his.  
Ian thrusted in and out of his hole fast and hard just like he wanted it. His mind was so preoccupied with just how gorgeous Ian looked and how amazing being fucked by him felt, that not even he could think about the southside and his life there at the moment.

"Harder, fuck", he groaned.  
Ian changed his position on top of Mickey a bit, to be able to grand Mickey every wish that fell from his lips.  
He thrusted into him in a new angle and Mickey moaned louder than before having Ian grin at him.

"Fuck, Ian, right there!"  
Ian made his best efforts to hit that spot with every hard thrust.  
Mickeys loud moans filled the room and Every noise went straight to Ian's dick.

Due to Ian's slightly changed position on top of Mickey, the Milkovich was able to sneak a hand between them and jerk himself off in addition to Ian's thrusts.

Mickey's head lay on Ian's arm, who played and tugged on his hair and with the other hand he had lifted up Mickeys leg, groping his thigh and his ass.

Ian moaned and panted into Mickeys ear, telling him how good he felt and how amazing he was.  
Mickey didn't even care what the Gallagher was saying, he just heard the sound of his voice and his moans and it was perfect and sexy.

"Fuck, don't stop, I'm close"  
Ian moved his lips back to Mickey's and kissed him passionately.  
Mickey moaned into the kiss loudly and came all over his hand and his body.  
The sound and the look on his face was enough to throw Ian over the edge and he came as well.

Ian still lay on top of Mickey panting and grinning.  
He eventually pulled out of Mickey and threw the condom into a trashcan under the bed. Then he grabbed some tissues and cleaned Mickey up who lay in his bed and watched his every move.

They looked at each other for a minute.  
Mickey wasn't sure what to do now. Should he go over to his bed or stay with Ian? What did this mean overall? Was it just a onetime thing? Or did the Gallagher actually want something more from him?

"Well, I guess I'll go back to my bed" he mumbled and sat up, but Ian reacted quickly and straddled his hips to keep him in place.  
"You are going nowhere." He grinned "sleep in my bed tonight?"

Mickey looked up at him and licked his bottom lip.  
Then he shrugged and nodded causing Ian to grin and lie next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn't sleep with each other again after that.  
Even though both enjoyed it and for Mickey it was definitely the best sex he ever had, they didn't know if the other one wanted it again.

Mickey didn't know if Ian maybe just used him as dirty south side fantasy or just fucked him because he could... maybe with all the flirting and all the times Mickey had said no, Ian had set himself a challenge and now, that he accomplished his goals, he didn't want Mickey anymore.

Ian wondered why Mickey had given in. Did he still hate all northsider's? Was Ian just a quick fuck and he still didn't want to have anything to do with him? Ian was only certain, that they had both wanted each other but now that they had have each other for a night, did Mickey still want him... as more?

Ian certainly wanted to be with Mickey... He had seen this softer, blushing side of him when he complimented him and the cocky, funny side when they were in bed together. Also, the roughness that he showed the others turned him on and overall Mickey was just a sweet, protective brother.  
He wanted to be Mickeys boyfriend and keep him safe from the south side and its hate.

Mickeys thoughts couldn't even wander to the word "Boyfriend" without flinching and picturing his dad talking about fags.

But he still wondered what Ian and he were now... Fuck buddies? Or just a one night stand? Did Ian want more than that? Did he want more than that?

Mickey walked down the hallway from Debbie's room (he had talked to Mandy a moment ago) to Ian's room when the redhead came out of his room.

The Gallagher quickly checked if the hallways were empty and then walked towards Mickey and kissed him, catching Mickey by surprise.

It was a playful kiss, Ian pushed Mickey up against a wall and ran his hands through his black hair.  
When he heard footsteps on the stairs he let go and grinned cheekily at Mickey's flushed face before making his way downstairs.

Mickey leaned on the wall, stunned and slightly out of breath, when Lip walked past him, not even acknowledging his presence.

It went on like that for a good week.  
Mickey tried to read anything into it. But He has never been good with hints. And he was also too lost in his head to talk with Ian about it.  
If Ian felt like kissing him all the time, then he could also make the start and tell him why.

After a week of Mickey not knowing what was going on and what he and Ian had, he could only say, that he wanted the Gallagher as more than just a fuckbuddy and that he definitely had some kind of fucked up feelings for him. He never had feelings for anyone, and it honestly scared him.

He just came back to the Gallagher house with his sister, Carl and Debbie, the three had asked him to come with them to the playground.

He walked up the stairs and mindlessly opened the door to Ian's room.

There sat _his_ redheaded Gallagher on his bed, a schoolbook in his lap, a guy that Mickey didn't know next to him.  
They kissed.

Ian quickly pulled away and stared shocked at Mickey who probably looked just as surprised.  
But he didn't look half as emotional as he felt.  
Because he felt... hurt. But he wouldn't let Ian see that!

"Sorry" he muttered and closed the door again.  
"Mick wait" he heard Ian call him, but he just walked downstairs again.

Ian followed him quickly.  
"Mickey, wait a second, let me explain this!"  
But Mickey wouldn't listen. He just went into the living room and sat down next to Mandy and Debbie, they watched some kids show.

Ian couldn't talk about Mickey and him and what just happened while the kids were in the room.  
Mickey wouldn't want them to know that he was gay, and no one needed to know that they had something with each other.

He just helplessly stared at the Milkovich who ignored him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later they were having dinner.  
Mickey made sure Carl would sit next to him not Ian.

"I thought your friend wanted to stay for dinner, Ian" Fiona said confused.  
"Change of plans." He looked at Mickey "I sent him home"  
Fiona nodded.

"And... is he your boyfriend?" She asked grinningly.  
Mickey clenched his fist under the table.

"No" Ian said sternly.  
"But you fuck him?" Lip asked.  
"No!" Ian exclaimed "I didn't do anything with him, and I never will. I don't even like him that much... especially not in that context."

"Well you certainly fucked someone, last week. Had a pretty obvious hickey right there" Lip mocked him and poked his neck.  
Ian swatted his hand away and Mickey continued to stare at his plate.

"How do two dudes have sex?" Carl asked and Mickey wanted to rip Lips head off.  
Fiona just chuckled and told him that she will explain that when he's older.  
Carl was not amused.

The siblings continued to ask Ian questions about the mysterious kid he had brought home today and what relationship status they had.

"We were just partnered up for a school project, Jesus. Leave it alone!"  
"Yeah, but I know for a fact, that he's gay." Lip grinned.  
"And?"  
"When did you ever met someone, who was gay and didn't jump him immediately. That he's not your boyfriend, that's clear. You don't do boyfriends. But you can't tell me, that you didn't take the chance to suck him off"

Mickey wondered if he was even aware that there were kids in the room.  
At the same moment he took the older Gallagher's words in and mentally slapped himself.

He fucking knew it. Mickey had just been a quick fuck to Ian and nothing more. And he was stupid enough to think there could be meaning behind it.  
He was stupid enough to catch those stupid fucking feelings that made his heart hurt right now, when he heard Lip breaking down Ian's relationship behaviour.

"Shut your fucking mouth Lip!" Ian yelled at him and Mandy flinched so hard that she let he fork fall down. It landed with a loud noise on the edge of her plate.

Mandy blushed and took the fork back up while Mickey gave both Gallagher brothers a death glare. But the glare only seemed to have an effect on Ian, who looked at him sadly and apologetic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mickey ignored Ian for two days straight.  
He kept quiet and monologued over gay people in his head.

"Stupid fucking faggots, they're all the fucking same! Just want a quick fuck and that's it! Selfish assfucking bastards! All of them!"

He hated on gays and guys and himself for being a fag himself.  
"My dad would beat me to death if he would find out that I like dudes and he thinks he can have them all at once! Dad would probably do me a favour!"

Mickey still slept in Ian's room in his spare bed. He got sick when he thought about what Ian and he had done just a few feet away from him. But he couldn't sleep somewhere else because of Mandy, for one, and two, the other Gallagher's would ask stupid questions and he couldn't deal with that right now.

"Mick?" Ian whispered and Mickey heard how he slit out of bed and walked over "Come on, I know you're not sleeping."  
Mickey didn't answer. He didn't want to hear anything the Gallagher had to say.

"Please stop ignoring me. I'm sorry. Okay? You hear me? I am sorry. I just... I didn't know what we were or if you wanted to be anything. You're closeted and you seem so... tense about the whole gay-thing. But I want to be more than a fuckbuddy or a one night stand... I want you to talk to me again... at least look at me again without hate."

Ian took a deep breath.  
"I know I fucked up, kissing that guy. You looked hurt and I'm sorry that I hurt you. But I didn't plan to kiss him, and I didn't start... He kissed me. I didn't do anything"

Both knew that was a lie - when Mickey came in, they were full blown making out, tongue and everything.  
So, Ian certainly did something, even if it was just responding to the kiss.

"I'm sorry. But I like you more than any other guy.... And I want you more than the other guys... if you could just forgive me... I swear I'd never kiss anyone but you again"

There was a long silence between them.  
"Mickey?"  
Mickey bit his lip hard.  
"Just leave me alone" he mumbled eventually and closed his eyes when he heard Ian sob quietly after he went back to his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later Ian woke up in the middle of the night.  
Confused about what woke him up he looked around in the dark.  
He noticed the spare bed being empty and looked at the door.  
What woke him up had to be the noise of the shutting door.

Ian got up and left his room. The hallway was empty, but Debbie's door was closed. It was never fully closed, because Mickey wanted Mandy to be able to walk quickly from her room to Ian's.  
Ian walked over and opened Debbie's door, his sister was lying in her bed, but Mandy wasn't in the room.

He had a bad feeling about all of this and quietly made his way downstairs.

"Is Iggy gonna be home?", he heard Mandy ask.  
"Jamie and Joey are working on it. But Colin is gonna be home. We go home, Mands."

Ian stepped into the hallway downstairs and switched the light on.  
"Please don't"

Mickey stared at Ian surprised. Mandy quickly hid behind her brother.  
"Please don't leave, Mick", Ian looked at him sadly.  
"Go back to bed, Gallagher"  
"No, not if you're not going to be there, when I wake up! Stay here!"

"No!", Mickey said sternly, "We're not staying here another fucking minute, we're going home!"  
"Home? Into that shithole where someone would fucking kill you if you look at them the wrong way? No, I'm not letting you go back there!", Ian shouted.  
"It's not your fucking decision! What do you think, who you are that you can tell us something about our neighbourhood? Shut your fucking spoiled mouth!", he yelled back.

Due to the continuing screaming the other Gallagher's woke up and slowly made their way into the hallway. It was too loud for Mandy, she couldn't handle the screaming and her brother being mad and upset. She quickly made her way to the Gallagher's and hid behind Debbie.

"You act like you know everything about how fucking awful it is in the southside! You don't even know your fucking privilege! You've got the chance to go to College and private schools! I've got the chance to be raped in prison because I have to work in my dad's drug business!"  
"Another reason why you shouldn't fucking go back there!"  
"Here's the thing, northside: I don't have a choice! People like me don't have a whole lot of fucking choices!"

"You have a choice! Stay here!"  
"Here? With you?", he yelled, "You used me! You knew exactly what you were doing! You knew, you were making me fucking feel things! You flirted and seduced me to use me and then you went on to the next one! It's what you people do!"  
"What kind of people? Northsider's? You want to tell me that I have no idea about your neighbourhood, but you're talking about mine as if it defines me!"

"It does! It fucking does! Look at you! If my dad would find a post-it with a rainbow drawn on it, he would break my kneecaps! If he would find out I like dudes, he'd fucking kill me! You could fuck a dude right on the dinner table in front of your family having dinner and no one would give a shit!"

The other Gallagher's watched the scene in front of them. Shocked about Mickey's stories about his dad and his sudden coming out. Even more shocked about Mickey's confession regarding his feelings for Ian.  
Ian looked at him hopeless and sad. He knew Mickey was right.  
  
"I know. Okay? You're right! You're right... Your live is hard, I get that! I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say, Mickey! I'm sorry and... I miss talking to you, Mick. I hate that you ignore me! I can't stand it! I want you, only you... that with Tim happened because I was fucking insecure because I really like you Mick and I never liked anyone before, and I want you to trust me and stay! Stay, you and Mandy would be safe here! Safe from your dad and the southside here with me!"

The other Gallagher's stared startled at their brother, the two boys were barely aware of their presence.

"You obviously don't listen! I can't do that! I can't be out like you, I can't do all of this shit that's so fucking easy for you! None of this will ever be easy for me! I have to stay hidden for the rest of my life! My dad will get out and he would find me eventually, no matter where I go! And you could never understand me or my situation!", he yelled at Ian, "Mandy! Come on, we're leaving!"

Mandy flinched and slowly came into sight.  
Ian walked past Mickey and stood arms crossed in front of the door.

"I'm not letting you leave!", he said sternly, "You're the first guy I ever liked, and I won't let you go back to a place where people want to hurt you! I want you to be safe, don't you get that? I want to keep you safe and close and be your boyfriend and give you and your sister a place where you can just live and be yourselves! Don't you get that? What perspective do you have there? Here you could have a normal life!"

Mickey shook his head. He was still hurt by the Gallagher, but that didn't mean, that his feelings vanished... he felt exactly what Ian claimed to feel and it made it even worse for Mickey. He couldn't be sure if Ian was honest. And he couldn't stay here for sure... he had to get home, where he belonged.  
He couldn't stay with Ian... he couldn't risk really falling for him to a point where he had to call it "love" or "boyfriends" - he couldn't just do that.  
Ian could... it was easy for him, he never got anything but acceptance from his siblings.

Suddenly he felt someone tug on his jacket.  
He looked down and saw Mandy clinging on to him.  
"I want to stay here", she said, but she said it in Ukrainian, not English. Causing the Gallagher's to give them weird looks, "They're nice and they're the only one's that were ever nice to me my whole life, except you. But I can't stay if you aren't with me. Because I don't know what to do if you're not with me and I don't want to be without you."

Mickey was close to tears. His mother tongue always made him emotional, especially when Mandy spoke it, because she sounded more like her mother than ever.

"I'm sorry Mickey...", he came closer, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I swear I will do everything, so you stay."  
Mickey couldn't resist his sister and Ian at the same time. Resisting Ian alone, was hard, especially when he looked at him so sad and scared, he would actually leave.  
So, he couldn't do anything but giving in and nodding.

Mandy hugged him for a moment. Ian stepped closer and when Mandy let go of him, he cupped his cheeks and caressed his cheek.  
Mickey's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch, his face still slightly crunched up, trying to calm down.

Ian leaned down and kissed him.  
It was a gentle kiss.  
Mandy smiled and backed off, leaning against a wall watching her brother and his boyfriend being cute.  
Carl watched interested while Lip and Fiona just shared a look.

Neither of the boys cared or thought about the Gallagher's standing behind him.  
Mickey put one hand in the back of Ian's neck and the other one on the small of his back.  
The kiss got more and more heated. They kissed passionately while stumbling through the room.

They somehow made their way from the hallway into the living room.  
The Gallagher were nosy bitches sometimes, the whole lot - with Jimmy watching amused - moved to the doorway and watched Ian and Mickey make out on the couch.

"I didn't just use you, I'd never do that", he panted and kissed him, putting his hands under his shirt, "I want you, just you"  
Mickey nodded into the kiss and pulled Ian's shirt up.  
Ian pullback and threw his shirt through the room, freeing Mickey's body from his jackets and shirt as well.

"Okay, guys, time for bed", Fiona said quickly and dragged the children towards the stairs, having Lip chuckle at her.


	2. Normal 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Mickey and Mandy moved in with the Gallagher's, their dad gets released from Prison. Scared of losing Mickey and that something might happen to Mandy, they need to come up with a plan to get rid of Terry.

Ian woke up slowly.  
His body drifted into consciousness, he didn't feel like opening his eyes yet.  
He lay on his back and wondered why, he turned to his right side, to cuddle up to his boyfriend and see if he could take care of the morning wood in his boxers.

But he couldn't find the warm Milkovich next to him. He blindly let his hand wander over the bed in hope he would find his boyfriend somewhere without having to open his eyes yet.

Mickey sat in the bed next to him and noticed Gallagher waking up and looking for him. He lay his hand on top of his, Ian immediately stopped and turned his hand, holding Mickey's gently and rubbing his thumb over his fingers.

"Why are you up?" Ian mumbled, "Are you okay?"  
Ian didn't need to see him or the look on his face. He knew that when he woke up and Mickey was sitting in the bed instead of lying next to him, he was upset about something and he thought too much about it, right now.

"What's up? Come back down here" he mumbled sleepy.  
Mickey crawled under the blanket to Ian and lay on his back, facing him.  
Ian slowly opened his eyes, flinching at the sudden light.

He blinked a few times before seeing Mickeys concerned face.  
"Morning, beautiful. What's on your mind huh?"  
Mickey just looked at him conflicted and bit his bottom lip.

Ian let his hand run down Mickeys body while he peppered kisses on his shoulder and arm.  
"Let me guess, you're beating yourself up about something stupid. And you know it's stupid and everything you think that makes you insecure is bullshit because you're gorgeous and you actually know, that I think, you're perfect, but you question my feelings for you though" he summarized most of these mornings Mickey was overthinking something, he started rubbing his dick through his boxers, "And I know just what gets your mind off of that bullshit."

Usually it didn't need more than Ian palming him through his boxers and whispering naughty things while leaving kisses on his skin to have Mickey turned on at least a bit. And Ian was poking him with his hard on additionally. Mickey should be getting hard and attacking him with a long kiss already.  
But his body didn't respond at all.

"Okay" he moved his hand away and opened his eyes properly to look at his boyfriend "It's something really serious, huh? Tell me."

Mickey sighed.  
"My dad's getting released next week" he mumbled "just got a text from Colin."

Now Ian was wide awake.  
"What?"  
"Friday. To be precise. I guess that's it then, huh?" He whispered.  
"No, I told you, you're not going back there."

"You want to warm up your speech on choices? Because I'm afraid there is no choice to make here. As soon as he's back, Mandy and I are send back home. Always been like this."  
Ian swallowed hard.

"Fiona and Jimmy could adopt the two of you officially. Then you wouldn't have to go back."  
"You wouldn't get the money for the foster care anymore."  
"Jimmy is a doctor. It was never about the damn money, we were in the foster system a few times when we were younger, and Fiona wanted to make sure there is at least one good place in the system. She would be cool with keeping Mandy and you here."

"That's not the point. Dad would find out where we are and drag us back home. He doesn't care about rights and laws and adoption forms."  
"You're not going back there! Over my dead body!"  
"Here is the thing, Ian, I'm afraid that's how this is gonna end eventually. And..." He touched his cheek gently "I could never forgive myself if something happens to you."

"I could never forgive myself if I let you go back."  
Mickey smiled sadly.  
"It's a shame it's just not in our hands. But we had two good years, freckles. We made every second count because we knew this day was gonna come." He rubbed his thumb gently over his cheek.  
"I don't want just two years. I want it all.", he whispered begging.

"Tell me how and I stay with you forever. But we can't do anything against it at this point."  
A tear escaped Ian's eye.  
"Hey, no, Army, don't cry. Not yet, we got until Friday.", he leaned down and kissed his lips gently, he leaned their foreheads together.

"I'm not letting you leave. I'm not..." He whispered desperately "We could run away"  
Mickey smiled at him.  
"Just you and me and Mandy. We go somewhere beautiful and warm. Where he can't find us."

"He couldn't care less about me. But Mandy... he's gonna do everything to get her back. If we run away, he's gonna torture your family until they tell him where we are. Liam is four, Fiona is pregnant, you think any of that would stop him? Never. He's a sadist. And you don't even know half of the things he is capable of."

"What if we all go? The whole family could just move!"  
"Until Friday? And why on earth would your sister leave this house and this life here for two kids that aren't even related to her?"  
"Because her brother loves one of those kids. And you are family to her, by now. Especially Mandy."

"He's gonna find us everywhere. That's how he is with Mandy. In his mind, she is his most precious possession. But it's that -his possession, not daughter or child."  
Mickey lay on his back again and stared up at the ceiling.

"There are things... that dad does... I haven't told you about. I can't let Mandy go back into that house. I can't let it happen... But I can't do anything against it..."

"I don't understand... what does he do..." He whispered confused.  
Mickey just stared into a corner of the ceiling, he pressed his lips together.  
Ian could see his eyes brim with tears and he suddenly understood what Mickey was getting at.  
Sometimes he didn't need to say things so Ian would understand.

"Fuck" he whispered, and Mickey blinked, causing the tears to roll down his face. Ian had only seen Mickey cry twice in the last two years. Once out of joy, when he told Mickey he loved him while they were having breakfast in bed together on his birthday and once out of sadness when Mickey had told Ian about his dead mother.

He quickly moved half on top of his boyfriend and rubbed the tears away.  
"I'm not letting this happen. I'm not letting the two of you go back into that house or into that neighbourhood. Hell, I'd rather get your brothers here to live with us in the house or something."

The Gallagher's had met the other Milkovich brothers a few times. They were always welcome when the Gallagher's had a BBQ party or something.

Mickey shook his head.  
"It's been a nice dream, Ian. You and me, Mandy safe and living a normal life, not going back to the south side, us staying together forever." He swallowed down his tears, "But it was that, a dream. It would never have worked, that's just not how the world works, my love"

Mickey only called him "My love" when they were both on the verge of crying, to reassure him of his feelings for him. When he just needed to say it and Ian needed to hear it.

Tears fell from Ian's eyes and hit Mickey's face.  
He leaned down and kissed him passionately. Mickey had his hand in his hair and Ian cupped his cheeks.  
They already kissed, like it was the last time.

Ian went through every possible solution he could come up with in his head.  
Nothing seemed to work and there seemed to be no way around it... He would lose Mickey.

Suddenly he pulled back from the sadness filled kiss and looked Mickey in his blue eyes.

"We can kill him" he whispered.  
Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"He can't take you away from me if he's dead. He can't harm Mandy, if he's dead."

"You want to murder my dad?"  
"If that's what it takes. But I don't know any of that shit. You and your brothers on the other hand... you told me your dad would take you on trips to get rid of bodies."

Mickey nodded and stared at the ceiling, thinking.  
"Pull his teeth and cut his fingers off, burn his tattoos out and he can't even be identified..."  
"Jimmy's dad got a boat we're allowed to use. We cut your dad into pieces and dump them in the lake. Planned on taking you on a date on that thing anyways."

Mickey looked back at his boyfriend.  
"Did you seriously just joke about combining a date and getting rid of pieces of my dad?"  
"I didn't joke. I really wanted to take you out on a date on the boat. I just don't know how to drive it. But throwing your dad in the lake at the same time doesn't sound so bad does it?"

"You're so romantic" Mickey whispered and smiled up at him, "Are we really discussing this as possibility? Because I'm afraid, It really might be the only way."  
Ian nodded.

"We're getting your brothers to help us. You can just shoot him in his sleep or something, I don't know."  
"If we get caught, I go to prison for life."  
"If that happens, we get the best lawyers in the country. The guy abused you and your siblings all your life and killed your mom, you won't get life for that. And I and my siblings give you an alibi. Can't guarantee for your brothers though."

"My brothers would be down with killing that bastard even if it meant rotting in prison for sure.", he mumbled and pulled Ian down to kiss him impatiently. He Suddenly saw a chance, a real chance of being able to keep this perfect life he had built over the last two years.

Ian pulled Mickey's legs up and he automatically wrapped them around his hips.  
"Wait" Ian pulled back breathlessly and ran his hands over Mickeys body "I think you should come out to your brothers before we ask them to kill your dad. Colin suspects it already, anyways."

Mickey nodded without hesitation "I'm done with hiding and being afraid, thanks to you" he looked up at the rainbow flag that hung above their shared, big bed that they had instead of Ian's small bed and Mickeys never-really-used-again spare bed.

Ian went back to kissing Mickey and pulled his shirt up.  
"Is it weird that talking about killing my dad kind of turned me on?"  
"Just kind of?" Ian chuckled at the Milkovich rubbing their crotches together and digging his nails into his shoulders.  
"That and you poking me with that thing since you woke up." Mickey chuckled.

Mickey pulled up Ian's shirt and started sucking a hickey on Ian's neck while the Gallagher quickly stuck his fingers into his hole.

Mickey locked their lips together again, kissing him passionately, it's been a fucking emotional morning, but he was able to hope now.

Ian made quick work with opening him up. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube and a condom from their nightstand, being leaned over Mickey like that, the Milkovich had his fun by leaning up and flicking his tongue over Ian's nipple. Pinching the other one with his fingers.

Ian made a noise between a gasp and a groan and repositioned between Mickeys legs.  
He quickly rolled on the condom and Mickey made it his job to coat his length in lube because he loved doing that- it included jerking Ian's dick and seeing his face he always made when Mickey jerked him off, apart from the fact that Mickey couldn't get enough of touching Ian's cock, ever.

Ian pushed Mickey back down and crawled up between his legs attacking him with playful kisses, while Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist again, feeling his dick against his ass.

Ian guided himself into his boyfriend, he didn't want slow now and Mickey didn't need slow now either. So, he slammed inside of his boyfriend, having the Milkovich moan loudly - too loudly probably - and curse at him playfully.

Ian knew from his tone and his voice that Mickey was okay and not hurt or anything, so he started fucking into him.  
"I love you", Mickey panted between his moans "Fuck, I love you"

Ian grinned down at him and kissed him.  
Hearing Mickey saying I love you during sex was one of his favourite things- he always loved it when Mickey told him that -but it was different when he said it while they fucked. He said it louder and more secure, because he didn't think too much about saying it, he just said it.

Ian jerked Mickey off while pounding his ass. Sometimes Mickey would try to muffle his moans and make sure the others in the house couldn't hear him and sometimes he just didn't give a fuck.  
Today he didn't give a fuck.

He moaned and groaned loudly, while panting Ian's name or little "oh" "fuck" or "yes"  
Ian liked it when his boyfriend was loud when he fucked him, when he couldn't be bothered if anyone heard, anyone knew how good he felt because of Ian.

When they had decided to get a new, bigger bed - where they could sleep in together and roll around while fucking in every position - they had been playful and horny and wanted to be little shitheads, so they had decided on a bed they knew would move while they had sex and that would bang against the wall loudly.  
Like it did right now.

"Fuck I'm gonna come" Mickey panted and dug his nails into Ian's back.  
"I'm close too", Ian whispered and attacked the Milkovich's neck, peppering kisses and sucking a hickey.

A minute later Mickey was coming over Ian's hand, moaning into another kiss and dragging his nails down Ian's back, leaving scratch marks. Mickey knew exactly that the slight burn of the scratches turned Ian on and was usually the thing he needed to cum deep inside of Mickey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A freshly showered Mickey came down into the dining room where the others were already having breakfast. In fact, Mandy and Debbie had already finished.  
"We're going to the mall now, Fi", Debbie said when Mickey entered.  
"Wow, Mands, where do you plan on going with that?", he asked pointing at her short jeans skirt.  
"The mall?"  
"You wear your shortest skirt to the mall? Do you know how many pervs are walking around there?"

"She just wants to impress the guy who works at the ice cream shop", Debbie explained, and Mandy gave her a "Wtf" look.

"You what?"  
"Calm down, Mick. He's nice. He's not gonna slip a roofie into the ice cream or something"  
"You don't know that!"  
"If he does, you're allowed to beat him up, no worries", she smiled and kissed his cheek before hurrying to leave the house.

Mickey flopped down on his seat.  
"Why couldn't she keep playing with dolls and stuff?", he mumbled.  
"She's fifteen, Mickey. She isn't a little girl anymore.", Fiona smiled at him.  
"You saw that skirt, right? In this country, if she gets raped the judge will say it's okay because of the skirt and they don't wanna ruin ice-guy's future."  
"You think that's different in other countries?", Lip asked, "Where is your family from again?"  
"The fuck do you know about Ukrainian laws, ?"

"Still, she's fifteen, I was running around in shorter stuff when I was fifteen, and there we still lived in the southside.", Fiona explained.  
"With fifteen she shouldn't think about creepy ice-cream dudes yet. Can't she get addicted to computer games or something?"  
"Really? Say's the guy who fucks my little brother since he was fifteen", Lip raised his eyebrows at him, "Nice scratch marks by the way, you can see them coming out of Ian's shirt."  
"Told you not to wear the tank top.", Mickey mumbled.

"It's different though, Mandy leaves the house and is alone with that guy.", Ian shrugged, "I wouldn't like it either, if it was Debbie."  
"She'll be fine. Neither of you can do anything against it. Mandy is a pretty girl and she's only getting prettier, you won't make it to hold every guy away from her. And I think, sometimes people also have to make bad choices in boyfriends. Not up until the point of rape or impregnation, but still. But you have to admit, she looks really good in that skirt, can't believe how much she changed in the last two years...", Lip shoved some cereal into his mouth.

Mickey stared at the older Gallagher for a long time.  
"Gallagher", he said lowly, "If you ever, touch my sister, I'm gonna chop your balls off and serve them for dinner. You understand that?"

Lip raised his arms in surrender.  
"Don't worry, not gonna touch her. I mean, she's fifteen, I'm eighteen, so... I would at least wait until she's sixteen."  
Mickey jumped up from his chair and lunged over the table for the giggling Gallagher, while Ian had trouble with holding him back by his waist.

"Mick, calm down, it was just a joke", Ian said while Mickey wiggled in his arms. He didn't have a chance, Ian was working out every day.  
"Not so much of a joke, not after I've seen her legs in that skirt, damn!"  
"Lip, shut your mouth or I let him go"

"I'm gonna fucking castrate you, you fucker!", he growled, "Ian let me go, I need to kill your brother"  
"No, one killing at a time, sit your ass down!"  
He made it to push Mickey down on his chair and hold him there.

"Carl, go upstairs, we need to talk with Fi, Jimmy and Lip", Ian said to his youngest brother.  
"Hey, would it be okay if Carl does your sister? He's at least not older than her"  
"Lip! Shut up!", Fiona spoke, and Lip grinned smugly at Mickey.  
"That's what he gets for being so loud when he gets fucked."

"You jealous, because the bitches you're fucking never sound like they like it as much as Mickey does?", Ian mocked him, and Lip just stuck his tongue out because he had no come-back.

"You said, you wanted to talk about something", Jimmy reminded him.  
"One second", Fiona interrupted and called "Carl? Are you upstairs?"  
They heard him running up the stairs.  
"Yeah!"

Fiona shook her head and gave Ian a sign to continue.  
Ian looked at Mickey.  
"They're releasing my dad next Friday.", he mumbled.  
There was a sudden silence at the table.

"Shit", Lip finally said, "Does that mean you and Mandy are going back."  
"That's the thing, we can't let that happen.", Ian said.  
"I'm sorry, Ian, but we might not have a choice. This isn't like the last time where you could just solve it by screaming through the house and having sex on the couch.", Fiona explained calmly.  
"I know"

"What if we adopt Mickey and Mandy officially, if we sue Terry and try to strip him off his parental rights, no judge would be against it", Jimmy said.  
"We went through every possible solution this morning already. Terry won't care about rights and judges. He will know where we are from our brothers or the DCFS and he will get Mandy.", Mickey said.

It was a serious situation so not even Lip dared to make a comment on what else they went through this morning.  
"We talked about running away as well, but that will just end with Terry forcing our whereabouts out of you.", Ian explained, "So... the only solution is... to kill him."

Fiona stared at him with wide eyes.  
"You want to kill someone?"  
"Not me personally."  
"Me and my brothers." , Mickey explained.

"You want to kill a man just so your boyfriend doesn't leave here? Isn't that a bit extreme?", Lip asked.  
"This not just about us. I mean, if his dad would find out about us, he would kill Mickey. Him living in the southside means we can't be out and together there, and he will be in constant danger. But it's more about Mandy."  
Ian looked at Mickey, not sure if he was allowed to tell them what Mickey just shared with him this morning.

"God, when I think about how scared she was the whole time when the two of you came here.", Fiona mumbled, her motherly instinct kicked in.  
"My dad always beat the shit out of all of us. He takes his anger out on us since mom died.", he swallowed at the thought of their mother, "But Mandy always had it worse... she looks just like her... just like our mom. The first time Terry knocked up my mom she was only twelve. With ten Mandy looked exactly like our mom did back then...", he swallowed hard.

He wouldn't even have to finish. The Gallagher's all stared at him speechless, putting the parts together themselves. Ian grabbed his hand, holding it tightly.  
"When he gets drunk...", he shook his head, "She can't go back there, that's my point. Not with Terry being there. She had a normal life the last two years, she deserves it. If she goes back now... She looks more like mom than ever, it even fools me sometimes. I don't even want to imagine what happens if Terry is in one house with her again."

"We have to kill him", Ian said after a long pause. Fiona had her hands in front of her mouth, still shocked from the unexpected reveal, "It's the only way."  
"You keep saying 'we'. If Mickey and his brothers are supposed to do that, why do you even tell us about your plan?", Jimmy asked.  
"Alibis.", Ian stated, "And we need your dad's boat. And... you're a doctor, that can't be bad when we want to cut his body into pieces properly."

Jimmy grimaced.  
"You want to cut him into pieces?"  
"Don't worry, I've already watched my dad and brothers doing that a few times and done it myself once, it's not as hard once you got a little practise, we got that.", Mickey said nonchalantly.

"I sometimes forget, you lived there for fifteen years."  
Mickey just shrugged.  
"So, will you help us?", Ian asked.  
"You have to ask my dad for the boat yourself, Ian. But I guess we can give you every Alibi you need."  
Lip nodded, "And I can drive the boat. If that with Mandy is true, I even help you cut him up."  
Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, right, you'd only throw up in our yard, northside."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Wednesday.  
Lip parked his car in front of the Milkovich house.  
"I say it again, we should've taken the L. We probably get shot as soon as we get out of the car. If you leave this car out here for longer than five minutes, you will only find pieces of it when you come back."  
"Mickey calm down, I know, you're nervous. But it's gonna be alright. I'm with you the whole time.", Ian whispered.

"What's up with you? You're only asking your brothers to kill your dad, thought that won't be a problem.", Lip asked.  
"No, he's gonna come out to them first."  
Mickey bit his bottom lip.

"Okay, should I wait in the car so in case they're not so happy about those news, you just have to jump in, and we can drive?"  
"Good idea", Mick nodded quickly and opened the door.  
"I'm sure that won't be necessary!", he said to Mickey and then leaned towards his brother, "But be ready, just in case."

"So... how do you plan on doing this?", Ian asked while they walked up the stairs to the front door.  
"I'll improvise"  
"Alright. Just don't make a scene."  
"When did I ever made a scene about taking it up the ass?"  
Ian opened his mouth to answer with a whole list, "Rhetorical question, Ian."

Mickey opened the never locked door.  
"Hey, shitheads, someone home?", he called through the house.  
"I just realised, I've never been in here.", Ian mumbled while he followed Mickey to the living room where his brothers lay on the couch and watched porn. They just randomly lay there staring at the screen where two women were rubbing their bodies together.

Ian grimaced but Mickey just walked over and shut the TV off.  
"Hey!", Iggy exclaimed.  
"Nice to see you too, assface."  
"Mickey, what are you doing here? Dad's not coming home until Friday."  
"I know. That's why I'm here. We need to discuss Dad coming back."

The brothers all sat up properly and made some space for their youngest brother.  
"You all remember Ian?"  
Ian walked over to Mickey.  
"Yeah, yeah, course. You got any of your brother's weed by chance? That stuff kicked ass, man.", Colin grinned.  
"He's just outside, maybe he's got some in his car I don't know."  
"Awesome."

"You can check on the weed later, Colin. We've got more important stuff to discuss. Dad."  
"Why is he here then?", Joey asked, "It's family business."  
"That's another thing... Ian is family...", he licked his lip nervously, "He's my... boyfriend."

Ian warily looked at the Milkovich brothers who stared at him and examined him.  
"But...", Iggy started and leaned closer to Mickey, "He's a guy."  
"Yeah... most boyfriends are guys, Iggy."  
Iggy nodded, "But you're a guy too."  
"Yes."  
"Isn't that somehow... gay?"

Ian raised his eyebrows at the slow Milkovich brother.  
"Probably, yeah."  
Iggy and Mickey both nodded at each other and Ian wasn't sure what it meant.  
The other brother's kept eyeing Ian.  
"Alright, okay, stop staring at him, Jesus. Anyone got a smartass comment, or can we talk about the important stuff now."

"Important right!", Colin exclaimed, "Joey, Jamie, you owe me ten bucks, each!", he chuckled.  
Ian and Mickey stared at the older brother's exchanging money suddenly.  
"What, you bet on it and didn't include me?", Iggy asked.  
"You fucking bet on what?", Mickey asked loudly.

"If you're fucking the ginger", Colin shrugged, "It was obvious whenever we visited you, the two are just blind fuckers."  
Mickey stared up at Ian who just chuckled.  
"I tell Lip, danger's over."

"What you thought we'd freak out about it?", Colin asked.  
Mickey shrugged, "Dad would kill me."  
"Yeah, Dad. We don't give a shit if you like it up the ass. Besides, he probably fucked more guys in prison than you ever will."  
"Rape and fucking isn't the same thing, Joey."  
Joey just shrugged.

Ian came back with Lip.  
They all sat down around the coffee table and Lip passed a fresh joint to Colin.  
"Fifteen bucks."  
"Fifteen? That's hard man. Don't I get family discount, now that our brothers are practically hitched?"  
Ian and Mickey both glared at Colin.  
"You get family discount, when you have to listen to them fucking in the morning, like I do." Ian rammed his elbow into Lip's side, the older Gallagher just chuckled.

"So, you wanted to talk about dad", Jamie said.  
"Yeah... we need to kill him."  
There was a stunned silence in the room.

"You want to kill dad?", Iggy said, "I mean, sure, we all want to kill dad, but actually doing it and dreaming about it while shooting at empty beer cans are to different things, Mick."  
"I know. But we don't have a choice. He beat up all of us for years. He killed mom. He's gonna kill me if he finds out about the gay-thing. But none of that shit is even important right now. It's Mandy."

"Does she know?", Colin asked, "That he comes back?"  
"No. I... I didn't want to tell her yet. She's happy right now. Has the chance of a normal life away from all of this shit. If she has to come back here... if Terry lies a hand on her again... I'm not sure if she's ever gonna be our Mandy again."  
"I agree with Mickey", Colin said, "Mandy looks more and more like mom. Terry already molested her when she was a child. It already started shortly after mom died, how old was she then? Five? We can't chance, dad getting his fingers on her again. We need to kill him."

"How are we supposed to do that?", Joey asked, he was the eldest brother, he had to live with the prick the longest already... he was the most afraid.

"We are five Milkovich's against one!", Mickey exclaimed.  
"Don't act like it's so easy, Mick", Joey replied, "Don't act all tough just because you want to impress your lover! Don't act like you weren't already this close to kill him but then... you just can't. I fucking couldn't and I'm the oldest. I had the gun already pointed at his head. But all I could think about was how bad the punishment would be if he survived or caught me. We've all been there at one point. We can't just...", he shook his head.

Jamie nodded agreeing.  
"If we work together? This is about Mandy. This is about our Baby sister. You want me to go back to her and tell her, 'Sorry Mands, your five big brothers can't harm the man who ruined and will continue to ruin your life, because we're too afraid' Is that what I'm supposed to tell her?", Mickey yelled and Ian put a hand on his shoulder, like he always did when Mickey was upset.

"It's true, we aren't children anymore that are afraid of their drunk dad. That man killed our mother! He's gonna do the same things to our sister! We gonna have his welcome Party on Friday anyways, after he passes out, we're gonna kill him. Pistol, rifle, baseball bat, knife, I don't fucking care, I wanna see the bastard bleed!", Iggy exclaimed.

Colin and Jamie agreed loudly.  
"Okay, okay, alright!", Joey said over the voices, "What's your plan after that, huh? We gonna leave his body here to rot?"  
"That's were their part starts", Mickey pointed behind him at his boyfriend and his brother, "We cut him into pieces and Lip, Ian and I use Jimmy's boat to dump them in Lake Michigan."

"Jamie you've always been responsible for the cutting, together with Colin.", Joey said, "We still got the bone saw?"  
"Yeah, in my room."  
"Why do you keep the bone saw in your room?", Lip asked, "Wait, no, don't answer that."  
"You ever seen a dead body, northside?", Jamie asked Lip.

"Our sister's boyfriend once took us to the morgue in the hospital. But a fresh, just killed one? No."  
"The first one is the worst one. We've all seen our first dead guys as children."  
"Yeah, I'm sure that's really healthy", Lip mumbled.  
"The question is, if we do that, who would be most likely to chicken out and tell the cops?"  
"Why is that me and not Ian?"

"He obviously has a personal interest of Mickey not going to jail or coming back here. Why are you here?"  
"Well, I can drive the boat. And Mandy lived with us for two years, I don't want anything happen to her either."  
"He's not gonna chicken out", Ian promised, "He knows, Mickey's gonna blend his nuts if he does."  
Mickey and Lip both nodded at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit, that was like being in an episode of Game of Thrones!" Lip exclaimed when they were back in the car and he started driving back home.

"Because my family is a bunch of barbarians." Mickey mumbled.  
"Yeah, I have that slight panic that they're gonna chop me up and throw me in a river as well, it's exciting!"

"Your brother is sick" Mickey said to his boyfriend.  
Ian wasn't even listening he had started his attack on his boyfriends' body already, kissing his neck and his cheek while running his hands over his body.

"I'm so proud of you" he mumbled "You told your brothers the truth and you convinced them to stand up to your dad"  
He was leaned over to him as far as possible and started palming him through his jeans.  
"You turn me on so much when you are like that; protective, strong..."

Ian started opening up Mickeys jeans while he captured his lips in a kiss.  
"Uh, guys?" Lip asked awkwardly "Could you not do that in my car... while I drive it"

Ian didn't give a fuck. He shoved his hand into Mickeys boxers and started to jerk him off, making him hard.  
"Guys?" Lip asked again.

Ian just grinned and unbuckled his seatbelt  
"Turn the music up and stop bitching, Lip." He grinned and crawled between Mickeys legs.

He freed his boyfriends dick out of his boxers and put his lips around it, starting to suck him off.  
"Now it's even more like in Game of Thrones, huh Lip?" Mickey chuckled, what turned into a moan.

Lip just grimaced and put the volume of the music up.  
"Great now I have to burn the car."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian woke up in his bed, lying on his side and immediately noticed, that something was wrong.  
The warm body of his boyfriend wasn't there to cuddle into.

He moved his hand over the bed, trying to find him sitting somewhere again. But he wasn't there, also not behind him or anywhere.

He panicked slightly and opened his eyes, sitting up.  
Mickey wasn't in bed and he wasn't in the room.  
He grabbed his phone. It wasn't even eight. Why would Mickey be up? They had summer break!

He eventually noticed the door to the balcony being open.  
He forced his body to move and grabbed some briefs, he wasn't sure whose, from the ground and pulled them on.

Outside on the balcony stood Mickey, naked, and smoked.  
Ian hugged him from behind and left a kiss on his cheek.  
"Hey Babe", he whispered, "What are you doing out here?"  
"Enjoying that view as long as I can."

"You're a pessimist. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna work"  
Mickey smiled at the rail of the balcony.  
"The first time I was out here, I imagined being bend over this rail by you and fucked while I have this awesome view in front of me."

Ian chuckled "That explains why you always want to fuck out here in the summer."  
"Remember last year, when we did it and suddenly your siblings decided to go out to the pool?"  
Ian grinned into Mickeys shoulder "I didn't want them to see us, so I put you on the floor of the balcony."  
"Yeah, because you think with your dick and your dick is stupid." Mickey chuckled.

The barrier around the Balcony was made of glass.  
They both knew out of experience that when you lie on the balcony and fuck, people can still see it from the garden.

Mickey turned around in Ian's arms.  
"I love you."  
Ian smiled "I love you too. And it's gonna work, we're going to stay together. No need for good byes."

"When you say that you think about the Police and Dad catching us. But I mean something different..." He caressed his cheek while looking him in the eyes, "Killing people, cutting them into pieces, dumping bodies... it's what I grew up with. It's a part of me... a part that I don't really like. If you see me like this today... cold, not caring if there is a human dying, bloody. Just... know that that's not me anymore. It's not me anymore because of you." He tucked a strand of hair back behind Ian's ear, "Remember that, alright?"

Ian nodded.  
"I know you, Mickey. I know you and everything else you were or will be tonight doesn't matter. You're doing this for us and your sister. That's all that matters to me." He pecked his lips and smiled lightly.

Mickey nodded and ran his hands through Ian's hair.  
"You need to cut it again"  
"Thought you like the long hair. Always grab it during sex"  
"Yeah, it's sexy... But I prefer the shorter hair... not the buzz cut though, makes your head look weird."  
Ian chuckled and kissed him again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole Milkovich Family was in the house, Mickeys brothers, uncles and cousins.

Ian and Lip didn't seem to be noticed in the crowd of drunk people.  
"I hope none of you had a drink yet.", Mickey said to them over the music and made sure the other guests didn't notice.

"No. And you still didn't tell us why we aren't allowed to drink. What's a party where you can't drink?", Lip complained.  
"We put roofies into the drinks."  
"Roofies?" Ian asked with wide eyes.  
"And other stuff" Mickey said nonchalantly.

Ian stared at his boyfriend.  
"Why do you have that stuff lying around?", Lip asked.  
"You know how girls aren't supposed to leave their drinks alone, in case some sicko slips a pill in there to rape them?"  
Lip nodded.  
"My dad's a sicko. And some of my brothers too."

Ian and Lip watched the Milkovich brothers giving their dad drink after drink and with that drug after drug.  
They dragged lots of the other family members away, on the streets, under bridges, in bars - the half conscious men were following the brothers like brainwashed zombies.

Early in the morning it was just the enraged brothers and the Gallagher's.  
Joey and Jamie had strapped Terry to a chair on a carpet in his bedroom.

"Should we do it now?" Joey asked. He had a gun in his hands.  
Colin held a knife and Iggy chose the nail gun as weapon.  
Mickey stayed classic - baseball bat.

"Do you want to wait until he wakes up?" Jamie asked wide eyed, he had a knife in his hands as well.  
"It wasn't my fucking plan. Mickey?"

"Will you chicken out if he is awake? Because I'd love to look the bastard in the eye when I beat his brains out."

Ian hadn't seen this side of Mickey yet, ever. Aggressive and ready to beat someone up - Yeah. But this level of coldness and brutality? It was new to the Gallagher and it freaked him out... on the other hand it also turned him on a bit.

"Let's see if he wakes up" Iggy said and shot a nail into Terrys leg.  
With a loud growl the Milkovich woke up.  
He stared around the room, from one son to the other, his face was full of rage and aggression.

"Yes, he woke up", Colin nodded.  
"What the fuck?", Terry yelled and wiggled in his seat. But the brothers had restrained him tightly, "Untie me now, you fuckheads, and I maybe let you live!"  
"You're not making the rules anymore.", Mickey growled.

"The fuck do you think you're talking to, boy?"  
"A sick, pathetic bastard!"

Terry growled a response.  
Ian just leaned over to his brother and whispered: "He is so hot, right?"  
But he just earned a really weirded out look from Lip.

"What, you think you can kill me? Me? Who do you think you are? You are nothing! You're weak!"  
Mickey levelled with his dad.  
"Right now, it looks like you're the weak one, Dad."

Terry spit in his face, Mickey just rubbed it away with his sleeve, a stone-cold expression on his face.  
Then suddenly he swung the baseball bat and brought it down on his dad's knee.  
Terry screamed loudly.  
Lip took a surprised step back, colliding with the wall.

"You were always my biggest disappointment, Mikhailo. Little mommy's-boy, cry baby. Always knew, that you couldn't be mine, and now you're leading the group of traitors!"  
"Yeah, and I'm also a faggot, I keep disappointing, but don't worry, you won't live long enough anymore, to be disappointed for a long time."

Ian was just as surprised as the brothers at Mickey's quick confession. But saying it to his dad, who was the reason he used to be so afraid of letting his feelings show, probably was something he just needed to do.  
"I fucking kill you, you faggot! You're no son of mine! Your mother is a dirty, cheating whore!"

That was the point the brothers stepped in. Mickey and his dad threatening each other was one thing but insulting their dead mother - the mother Terry had killed - the Milkoviches wouldn't have it.

Surprisingly, Joey was the one, who walked around the chair and shot Terry into his leg.  
"You're not talking about mom like that!"  
Iggy pointed the nail gun at his head, Jamie brought the knife up to his head and Colin brought the blade dangerously close to his face.

And Terry just chuckled.  
"You don't have the guts, none of you!"  
Iggy stared at him and pointed the gun on Terry's ear. In the next moment he shot a nail into the man's ear, who screamed in pain. Blood floating out of his ear.  
"In a TV show they once made an experiment how many nails they could shoot into a guy's head before he died", Iggy said to Mickey with a scary grin, that had Lip nervously look at Ian.

"They're gonna throw you into prison, the whole lot of you! And I'm still gonna live and make sure you're gonna be raped every day!", he growled and looked at Mickey, "But I bet you'd even like it, you pole-smoking queer!"

"Fuck you! Fuck your empty threats, we're not gonna let you walk out of this room!"  
"We're not gonna let you harm Mandy again", Colin growled.  
Terry looked around, "Where is Mandy?"  
"Safe, and she's gonna stay safe, because you will never see her again!", he brought the bat down on his father's hand, breaking every bone in it.

"Hey dad", Colin said, kneeling next to the chair, "You remember, how when mom died...", he put the knife directly underneath Terry's eye, "You told us to stop crying, because only girls and fags cry?", he dragged the knife down from his eye over his face, creating a line that could've been a stream of tears, "Cry Baby", then he stuck the knife into Terry's eyeball. Not deep enough to hurt his brain, not deep enough to kill him, because they weren't at that point yet.

Ian widened his eyes and Lip swallowed hard, trying not to puke.  
Terry screamed thread after thread, while brother after brother put their weapon to use.  
Colin and Jamie both repeatedly stabbed him several times, always making sure not to hurt him in a live-threatening way, because they wanted to keep that for the final. Iggy and Joey shot at him until their arms grew tired.

Mickey watched.  
He just watched with a stone cold, hard expression, he was a completely different person than the beautiful, lovely man that talked to Ian on his balcony the morning before.

"That's enough", he said eventually.  
Surprisingly, the other's listened to their youngest brother.  
After all this was mainly about Mandy, and Mickey had the best connection to Mandy, he was her protector, her whole life.  
Mickey had to end this.

Mickey licked his lips at the sight of his father.  
The Milkovich turned half around to the Gallagher's.  
"Leave the room. Both of you."  
"No, Mick- ", Ian started.  
"Ian, now. Please"

Ian and Lip hesitantly left the room. Terry started to chuckle.  
"That your bitch? Too weak to handle seeing something like this? You should listen to yourself! 'Please', you've gone soft, boy! You stand there acting all tough, but there is nothing to it", he panted while talking.

"You raped your own daughter", Mickey growled. The thing is, Terry never admitted that to himself, he always locked the thought away and he reacted highly aggressive but also... hurt, when someone brought it up. Mickey liked to believe, that he disgusted himself with that action.  
"No!", he growled, "Never"

"You raped your own daughter, since she was just a child, barely old enough to go to elementary school. And why? Because she looks like our mother, who you raped and beat and abused since she was just a child. Who you killed. And I'm gonna kill you before you do the same to Mandy.", his voice was dangerously calm, cold. It sent a chill down the brothers' spines. 

Terry stared up at him and he was actually speechless.  
Mickey made it, to make him speechless.  
"Kateryna-"  
Mickey swung the bat against Terry's head.  
He took all his strength and brought the bat up to his head again and again.  
And eye loosely hung out of his head, blood covered the remains of his head, skull fragments and brain tissue covered the ground and Mickey himself covered in his dad's blood, flying around, as well.

He just stopped when his arms grew tired and he eventually let the bat sink.

The Brothers stood in silence for a while.  
"Alright, Iggy pull his teeth out, Joey cut the fingers off and Colin, the tattoos, burn them. I'll get the saw." Jamie said eventually "Mick... you've done enough, go take a shower and burn your clothes."

Ian paced around the living room while Lip leaned against a wall. They had to listen to the sound of the baseball bat hitting Terry over and over again. Lip was close to throwing up, Ian was just worried about Mickey and the damage this might cause on him.

Lips head shot up when the sound of a bone saw was heard through the door. He looked paler than healthy.

The door opened and Mickey came out.  
Blood was smeared over his face, his hair and his clothes, Ian could see his hands shaking lightly, Mickey looked at him as if he had forgotten Ian was here and waited for a moment.  
He bit his lip and looked away, he looked ashamed of himself, and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Ian wasn't sure if he should follow him.  
He walked towards the room Mickey had disappeared in, also to get away from the noise of the bone saw.

After a minute or so he suddenly heard a grunt and shattering glass from the bathroom.  
He quickly ripped the door open. His boyfriend stood in front of a broken mirror, his knuckles bloody and glass shards stuck in them.

Ian sighed and entered the room, closing the door behind him.  
"This isn't your house, Gallagher, this bathroom is too small for two people at once."

Ian gently took his injured hand in his.  
"You've got some tweezers lying around?"  
Mickey opened the cabinet behind the broken mirror and got them out. Ian took the small pincers and started collecting the glass shards out of Mickey's wounds.

"You must think I'm disgusting."  
"I think I'm glad that I got you out of this neighbourhood back then."  
It took him some time but eventually all shards seemed to be out.

Ian pressed a light kiss on his wounded knuckles.  
"What now?" He whispered.  
"Now I'm gonna take a shower and burn these clothes. My brothers are taking care of slicing up dad and then... the boat."  
Ian nodded "Mind if I jump into the shower with you?"

There was no sexual thought behind the question, both knew that. Ian just wanted to take care of Mickey right now, so the smaller boy nodded.

They climbed into the tub and Ian pulled Mickey's blood covered shirt over his head. Mickey refused to look him in the eyes.  
Ian got rid of his own shirt and unbottuned Mickeys jeans.

When they were both naked, Mickey started the shower, flinching slightly because of the cold water.  
"Your shower got me spoiled." He mumbled, leaning his head back, he kind of enjoyed the coldness on his skin. "Always warm water whenever you want. We need to wait five minutes until we know if we even have warm water."

The Milkovich moved his face under the water, eyes closed, blood running down his face.  
Ian brought up his hands to his cheeks and rubbed over his face gently, caressing his skin and washing the blood away, he ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair.

"Shampoo?"  
"Behind you"  
Ian took one of the half empty shampoo bottles, he squirted some on his hands and started massaging it into Mickey's hair.

Mickey opened his eyes again.  
"How can you do all of this?"  
"Do what?"  
"Love me, for one. Be this gentle even though I just killed someone. Washing blood off of me like it's normal"

"It's the least normal thing I've ever done, for sure. But we got our reasons, right? I came up with the idea, it's actually unfair that I let you do the dirty work. I know that you did that because you love your sister more than anything and because you love me. And you are so incredibly strong for standing up to your dad like this. Confronting him like that.

"I went overboard. I don't know what happened." He mumbled, closing his eyes again at Ian's gentle touch "I should have just killed him. A gun, a bullet, that's it. Instead I had to make a scene. And we tortured him. Just lost time with that."

Ian rinsed Mickeys hair out.  
"Was it worth it? Letting him bleed and hurting him for the years he hurt you?"  
Mickey bit his lip and looked at Ian again  
"Will you think less of me if I say yes?"  
"I can understand it, Mick. Don't think that I see you differently now or that you have to be ashamed for killing a monster. If I would be as strong as you are, I would've joined you with that baseball bat and smash that bastards face in for what he did to you and Mands."

Ian scrubbed the blood off of Mickey's body while humming an Ukrainian lullaby.  
Mickey sang the lullaby sometimes when he thought no one listened or when Mandy had an especially bad dream.  
Mickey smiled at him.  
"I love you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Milkovich brothers and also Ian and Lip, for safety reasons, had burned their clothes.  
Terry was put into plastic bags and stashed in Lips car.

"Now I really have to burn the car" he had mumbled.  
Ian had only rubbed his back "If you'd know how many times Mickey and I fucked in there secretly, you would be glad to burn it. Did you know, that the gear lever thing in ghe middle makes a really good dildo?"

Now Ian, Lip and Mickey were busy transporting the bags of Terry to the boat.  
"I've never been on a boat before. Why doesn't your family use it?" Mickey asked.  
"It belongs to Jimmys dad. Family meetings are a bit awkward." Ian shrugged.  
"Why?"

"Because they fucked a few times and were caught by Jimmy banging on the boat."  
Mickey stared at his boyfriend.  
"What? That was before I even knew you!"  
"What did you do so he lets us have it for tonight?"  
"Nothing. Just flirted a bit. Don't be jealous, I've got you I don't need him, nor do I want him."

Mickey just shook hi head and sat down some of the trash bags in his hands.  
"Wait, we met when we were fifteen"  
"Yeah"  
"When did you fuck him? How fucking old is he?"  
"Uhh... I think I was already fifteen when I slept with him the first time... But I'm not sure"  
"You're not fucking sure?"  
"No you were fourteen" Lip grinned earning a death glare from his brother "And Ned is what? Fifty?"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Disgusting, I know. Can we go on?"  
"Good news, from now on I come with you when you go to family gatherings   
Ian grinned at grumpy Mickey and put the last bags down.

After a few minutes they were sailing across the lake.  
Ian took Mickey to the rail of the boat.  
"Alright, you gonna show me the damn sunrise now or some similar gay shit?" Mickey chuckled.

"Think we missed the sunrise. But we can do the scene from Titanic if you want" Ian grinned.

Mickey just shook his head and leaned against Ian, head on his shoulder. The Ginger put his arms around Mickey.  
They just stood there for a moment in the dim sun light.

"Did you ever think, back in the day, this is where we'd be?" Ian whispered.  
"On a boat?"  
"No. Not what I meant."  
"Throwing my dad in a lake?"  
"Together" Ian explained

"In an actual stable relationship for two great years already. Because I had almost given up when you wanted to leave after I kissed that guy back then. I never thought you'd actually make it to overcome all that fear and hate. Because I knew, if it would've been me, I wouldn't have been able to overcome it. But you turned your life around, you're the most loving and caring boyfriend anyone could dream of"

"That's only because of you" Mickey mumbled, taking in Ian's scent "If you wouldn't have loved me, I wouldn't have been able to leave this whole life behind me. Not so far behind as I thought, minding today."

Ian grinned and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.  
"Hey guys, what are you doing up here?" Lips voice ruined the moment "You plan on proposing to him right now or something? Because if not, we'd be at the spot I calculated."

Ian rolled his eyes at the "proposing" comment and took Mickeys hand in his, pulling him with him as he followed Lip.

They took the bags full of Terry and started putting weights on them.  
Bag after bag landed in the lake and sank under water, slowly.

Mickey had the honour to throw the last piece of his dad into the lake.  
The Milkovich stared at the water for a long time, even though he couldn't see the bag anymore.

At some point Lip walked back to driving. Ian asked him, to stay on the lake a little bit longer before he made his way back to the harbor.

He hugged Mickey from behind.  
"I love you" he mumbled and kissed his neck "It's over now. We can just keep living like we did."

Mickey leaned on his boyfriends chest.  
"I love you too. More than I let show."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian woke up in his bed it was late in the day, definitively afternoon. The first thing he felt was Mickey's warm body next to his, back pressed against his chest.

Ian muzzled his face in Mickeys neck and started peppering little kisses on his neck.  
Mickey stirred in his sleep.  
"Morning, Babe." He whispered.  
"It's after morning" he mumbled "Why do you wake me up?"

"Sorry, go back to sleep. I just missed waking up to you like his during the last days"  
Mickey smiled, Ian had draped his arm over his body and their fingers were intervened, Mickey brought his hand up to his face and pressed a light kiss on the back of Ian's hand.

The Ginger cuddled up to Mickey, enjoying the warmth of his body.  
"I could stay like this forever."  
"Sounds like a good plan" Mickey grinned "But I think your dick has other plans right now."  
He rubbed his ass on Ian's morning wood, the ginger let a small moan escape.

"Okay, cuddling for another twenty minutes and then I ride you, sound good?" Mickey chuckled.  
"God forbid, my man's not getting his cuddle session" Ian whispered and pressed a kiss on the back of Mickey's neck, having the Milkovich giggle and nod.


End file.
